Manny Fernandez
|birth_place = El Paso, Texas |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = |retired = }} Emanuel "Manny" Fernandez (July 27, 1954) is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for different independent promotions. He is best known by the his ring name "The Raging Bull" Manny Fernandez. Professional wrestling career Fernandez had success 1979, becoming Florida Heavyweight Champion after a feud with Terry Funk. He also formed a tag team with Dusty Rhodes, and they won the NWA World tag team title from Ivan Koloff and Don Kernodle. They feuded with them and Ivan's "nephew" Nikita Koloff until losing the title to the Koloffs in early 1985. Fernandez soon became involved in a feud with Arn Anderson after being attacked by Anderson and laid out. He teamed with Thunderbolt Patterson to feud with Arn and Ole Anderson. In late 1985, he started helping Jimmy Valiant in his war against Paul Jones and his "Army". He formed a team with Valiant called the "B and B Connection" ("Boogie Woogie" and "Bull"). He had some matches against Abdullah the Butcher and The Barbarian. He also formed a tag team with Hector Guerrero in 1986 called The Latin Connection. In the summer of 1986, Fernandez accepted Jones' money and turned on Valiant starting a feud between the two. Later in the year, Jones also brought in Rick Rude. Pairing Fernandez and Rude together, the duo defeated The Rock 'n' Roll Express for the NWA World tag team title. They feuded with the Express and kept the titles until June 1987 when Rude left the promotion, which was resolved with a "phantom title change". Fernandez teamed with Ivan Koloff for the rest of the summer and left for the Mid-Southern promotion in late 1987. He was soon in the American Wrestling Association (AWA) feuding with Wahoo McDaniel after he attacked Wahoo and destroyed his headdress. The two veterans, who had feuded briefly in the NWA, engaged in an "Indian Strap match" at the AWA pay-per-view Super Clash III. After that feud ended in late 1988, Fernandez headed to Puerto Rico's World Wrestling Council (WWC) where he stayed through 1991 and then he headed to the independent circuit. Personal life Before wrestling, Fernandez attended Lincoln High School in San Jose, California. He was an All-League (Santa Teresa Athletic League) linebacker in football and a league champion in wrestling at 191 lbs. Fernandez graduated from Lincoln High in 1973. He was also an All-American offense guard for the San Jose City College Jaguars football team under coach Jim Wheelahan. He also played football at West Texas State University. He played professional football in the NFL for three years. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Flying Burrito'' (Flying forearm smash) *'Managers and valets' **Paul Jones **El Profe **Natasha **Skandor Akbar *'Nicknames' **"The Raging Bull" *'Entrance Music' **"Beat It" by Michael Jackson (1985) Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida Television Championship (1 time) *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*CWA International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Eastern States Wrestling' / Eastern Shores Wrestling :*ESW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, first) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 time) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Dusty Rhodes (1) and Rick Rude (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 188 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. :*PWI ranked him # 88 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Dusty Rhodes. *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' :*SCW Southwest Brass Knuckles Championship (1 time) :*SCW Southwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*SCW Southwest Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Chavo Guerrero Sr. (1) and Al Perez (1) :*SCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chavo Guerrero Sr. *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * SLAM! Sports Wrestling - Manny Fernandez still a raging bull * Legends Championship Wrestling * Profile Category:1954 births Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:American wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling Enterprises alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Southwest Championship Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:1974 debuts Category:Texas wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Texas Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni